Chantez Le Petit Oiseau Doux
by Malveillant
Summary: Flames Will Rot. ::ORANGE:: Bakura x O.C. Flames Will Rot.


Hello! (bounces in) Ficlet here. Done out of boredom. xD Woo Hoo! I like oranges… AKA BEWARE. Orange means RAPE.

**Warning: SORT of Graphic Orange… I guess.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

Throwing the dagger, now useless to me for I had been sated with enough blood, to the floor, I smiled sickly while gazing at her through the corner of my eye, listening to her pleas.

"I… Please… Please stop!" A strangled sob came from the back of her throat as I grinned with all my teeth, my hands sliding up her girt middle, the pads of my fingers sinking into her soft fat. I enjoyed the many different crying sounds that sprouted from her each time I would do a different thing to her nearly naked body… which was as white as snow… white as the moon… She was even paler than I.

Skin so luminescent that its closest relative was the milky white pearl.

I reveled at what a picture she was. Unique in every way, or… Unique to me in everyway. Others rarely noticed. Or, maybe they did… They were just too intimidated by her individuality to say or do anything.

Her feminine features were screwed up in humiliation, pain, fatigue, fright, and shock; making her look stupendously beautiful. So beautiful that I wanted to eat her face right off her skull; to gnash her white flesh in my teeth. But then she wouldn't be beautiful any longer… So I would refrain from doing that.

She was incredulously strong; the connections her fist had made with my face still gave off small stinging sensations… But, yet… Though she had physical strength… She was so weak. So fragile. So easy to violate. Her emotions were mine to toy with.

"Stop…? Ohhhh…" I 'tsk-ed', bringing my palms over her round breasts, clamping them and molding them to my hand, my nails yet again digging into her shell; a pained yelp was her response to this.

"… Stop me yourself… Like you've done so before… And… I'll only pay you with torture again…" I smirked acidly, ending the wrenching of her breasts as I moved up to her face, leaning down to run my tongue up along her soft cheek. She clamped her eyes tight, turning her face aside while breathing in sharply as the tip of my palate touched the round of her cheek, slithering up towards the wing of her eye. She buried the right side of her face into the black cotton sheets of Ryou's king sized bed, a ruined whimper her sound

What he needed this size for, I hadn't the slightest clue. Maybe he needed it for what I was doing… I smirked, never in this pitiful trifle known as existence.

I chuckled at her embarrassment, sitting up straight again, eyeing her as she feebly looked up to me once more… Pleading, Begging, Imploring… They were all apparent on her, she desperately wanted to rant and rave, Pleading, Begging, Imploring me to stop my unforgivable doings.

"You don't want me… Please… I'm not what you want…" Her words were strained as she tried to psychologically resist me again. I purred in satisfaction, flexing my fingers into claw-like positions and I slowly raked them down her round, sensitive stomach. Her arms pulled taught against my belt, which I had seen was tight enough to hold her strict to the head board of the bed, in reflex.

"How do you know what I want…? Can you read me…? Can you see through me…?" I growled seductively, licking my lips as I began to remove the only piece of clothing that had been left on her body: Panties. They were a bit blood soaked from my name which I had carved into that chunky stomach of hers.

The perfect artist's palette was skin. No matter what colour. Size is a different story, however. You couldn't have a mere ten inch wide waist to carve upon… You needed size to be precise, size to be accurate, size to be perfect.

Again she gasped and whimpered loudly, trying to writhe her way from my hands taking her only piece of safety, and perhaps sanity, she had left. It didn't work, her writhing, of course, and her flower was soon exposed, the soft brown curls looking so delicious. So Delicate. So Warm. I hesitantly brushed gently down on them, seeing if such softness was to be mine, and only mine, To Destroy. To Break. To Rape.

Seeing that it was, I pulled myself out of my pants, my throbbing cock filled with the desire to penetrate her virgin folds. Her struggling, slashed, bleeding legs were easy to prop on my shoulders as my eyes bore into her tear filled ones while she choked my name

"B-Bakura…!" How glorious that sounded.

It was shrill and cracked as she was finally curved into a love ball, her tits being crushed into soft squashed, pale rounds of fat due to her legs being laid parallel with her torso as I played with her entrance, getting her to gasp in agony and terror each time I thrust my head in a slight bit.

Each time I did this, however, it brought me sheer torment as my pulsating, purple from this abstinence, mushroom shaped tip oozed precum, the small driblets of liquid making small 'tip' sounds as it fell on the insides of her thighs. The fat on her stomach and on the lips of her frightened maiden hole was a soft cushion for me and I cooed with sadistic pleasure as I brushed my abrasive nails up along her girt middle, humiliating her as I pinched her soft, pliable sides.

I stayed there, pretending to give her the first, cherry popping thrust as I brutally played with her body, my pinches bringing blood to the surface of the alabaster skin and little bruises when there was no blood to be seen.

Finally, I could withstand it no longer; even my will wasn't strong enough for me to sit here with her fat, naked body propped so openly and inviting as this. I brought one hand down and steered myself to her hot little doorway, my eyes flickering to watch my work as I stole her innocence away. The tips of my fingers ran through the course, silver hair that was at the base of my raging shaft as I finally grabbed the front tip, shoving it past her thick front petals.

With a hurried flick, I swiped my tongue out and licked my upper lip as I hissed her name, making her hiccup in shock as I rammed inside with brute force, my whole body bearing down with every single ounce as I tried to make it as painful as possible for her.

The tight, unwanting walls of her maidenhood convulsed, rejecting me, and gave up blood offering as what a shredded hymen would do. I continued to stare into her now gigantic eyes, seeing a new legion of tears spilling down her bruised, bloodied cheeks, tempting me with their hot salty wetness to lean down while thrusting to lick them off. Her pain and her humiliation excited me unlike any other had ever done before; hardened me unlike any other had ever done before.

Like I said, she was Unique. She caught my eye. She was able was able to resist my seduction and is still doing so, she broke away from the belt and her fingers latched onto my hair and yanked in a terrified, pained, hopelessness as I moaned in an animalistic, wanton passion and began speed fucking, surprising even myself at my own greedy voluptuousness.

At first there were a couple of gasping sounds coming from her mouth while she took in what was actually happening, a reaction to my action, or sorts… Then, she began to Shriek. Scream. Screech. And, no matter how piercing or how loud each of them was, they were like the sweetest sound, and I wanted each to be laced with more pain than the previous.

And, so that it would happen, I started to scream back at her, mocking her cries, laughing insanely, grunting in pleasure, and groaning in ecstasy at this Unrealistic Scenario.

This is what I wanted. I never wanted this to end. I never wanted to stop causing her pain. I never wanted to leave this bed. I never wanted to run out of pumping energy. I never wanted her to stop screaming. I never wanted her to stop resisting. I wanted her to be my poupée foutue de plaisir for the rest of this damned eternity, this accursed purgatory.

I suppose that's why I'm fucking her against her will.

**-Owari-**

xD OmG. Yay… Orange-ie goodness… :3 Well… Yeah… Sorry if you're offended by this… but… Y'know… I write what ever comes to me…!

And, if you're (the lovely ladies reading this) a fan of mine… I apologize. The internet at my house doesn't work so you won't see anything of mine for a while. I'm using the school to post this. xD AND. If you also happen to read Lost and Torn's fics (-does a weird magician hand thingie- I ORDER you to read her work! 3 Or I'll eat your squeedelly spooch… x3) AND mine as well, look for my art of her stories on My Otaku . Com, or just ask me if you want me to do some work on your stories. xD I'm open for requests. My name there is CERM as well. :3


End file.
